


FYI

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Erin notices Holtzmann and Patty holding hands





	FYI

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabbletag 8 prompt @ Femslash100: Ghostbusters (2016): Holtzmann/Patty - holding hands

Erin nudged Abby who was fiddling with the lifeless PKE meter in her hands.

“I think the batteries must be dead,” Abby huffed and slapped the side of the device a couple of times. “Someone must have forgotten to put it on the charger.” Abby finally looked up and gave Erin a pointed glare.

Erin ignored her and gestured extravagantly ahead of them.

“What?” Abby asked.

“Just look,” Erin whispered.

Abby turned her attention in the direction Erin was waving.

Up ahead Holtzmann and Patty were trying to make sense of an old map of the disused subway tunnel they were currently prowling. They were holding hands.

“I give up, what am I supposed to be looking at?”

Erin was incredulous. “Those two! They're holding hands!”

“And?” Abby shrugged. “People that are dating do hold hands. I know it's been a while but you can't have forgotten that.”

“What do you mean dating?! Since when have they been dating?”

Up ahead Patty and Holtzmann had stopped, Patty put her finger on the map then jabbed it at a tunnel to the right.

“Seriously?” Abby laughed. “You didn't notice? Hey guys! Erin didn't notice you're dating!”

“Shut up,” Erin’s cheeks flooded with colour and she slapped Abby on the shoulder.

“FYI we're dating!” Holtzmann yelled and kissed Patty on the lips. Arms around each other they stood making out like hormonal teenagers.

After about thirty long seconds Erin finally said “Okay I get it, you're dating! You can stop kissing now!”  



End file.
